Kyungastan HEAT levels
HEAT Levels are response codes for Military and Law Enforcement elements in the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXhange '''series. They determine how much resources are dedicated for tracking and engaging a supposed target. This article is about HEAT system of Nova Kyungastan. For the Russian Federation and Black Hand HEAT response codes, see '''Russian Federation Peacekeeping Force HEAT Levels and Black Hand HEAT levels. Description As Kyungastani military lacks any kind of sophisticated tracking technology and AWACS aircraft, it is relatively easy for Rico to clear HEAT just by staying outside of direct visual contact with the combat elements, pretty much like in the Medici. Level 1 "We have reports of minor hostile activity in this sector. Any available squad cars in the area, please check it out." - The Dispatch At Level 1, the People's Militia of Kyungastan will send a few squad cars to apprehend the suspect. Militia officers will be armed with various pistols and old CS Itachi shotguns. They don't wear body armor or any other kind of protection. However, at desert and industrial wasteland areas, NKAF troopers on TechMach Kazaks will be dispatched instead. If Rico decides to avoid direct combat, pursuers won't bother to search the area, calling of search immidiately. If reinforcements are called, those most likely to be Militia units armed with A74U carbines. Level 2 "Insurgent activity confirmed. Dispatching OMON forces to contact. Hang in there, guys, help is coming!" - The Dispatch If Rico chooses to retaliate, OMON teams will be called upon, wearing light body armor and armed with variety of firearms, from A74U carbines to UPP200 macine-pistols. There will be up to five vehicles dispatched to engage, both Militia squad cars and OMON armored vans. Officers will engage agressively, and if Rico would eventually fall back, they'll continue the search in surrounding areas. NKAF Kazaks with heavy machineguns will be dispatched, if reinforcements are called. Level 3 "We got heavy resistance in the sector, military personnel, code 3! Primary target insertion possible, please confirm!" - The Dispatch At level three, NKAF elements mostly overtake People's Militia role in fighting the Protagonist. OMON teams are still present, but uniformed officers are called back. Kyungastani soldiers are deployed in numbers by TechMach Shinshilla trucks, and supported by Kazaks with mounted machine guns. Two Delta UH84 Spark helicopters with OMON officers are dispatched for providing sniper support. If Rico uses a military vehicle, ATGM-armed Kazaks would be deployed instead, and ordinary infantry will be replaced by RPG troopers. If combat chopper is used, two Delta Trickster light attack helicopters will replace Sparks with snipers. If reinforcements are called, it would be either a TechMach Belka armored car/light "tank", or a third Delta Trickster - or both. Level 4 "Primary target presence confirmed, all units, exercise extreme caution! Search and Destroy Force code 4, heavy armored battalions and CAS units are en route to your location." - The Dispatch At this point, Law Enforcement teams are no longer present at the Area of Operations. TechMach Kazaks with machine guns and MGL grenade launchers unload heavy troopers and anti-tank crews, and Iranian commando teams are deployed by air to bolster NKAF defenses. TechMach Belkas become numerous, and two Delta Tricksters provide close air support instead of sniper teams, if Rico fights on foot. For aerial encounters, Kyungastani military bring TechMach Osa mobile SAMs, as well as one l25 Udarnik, a Soviet jet fighter. They also deploy TechMach Bokser main battle tanks, if the Protagonist is using heavy armour. In Koska island, Kazaks will be replaced with URGA Szturms, and Udarnik will be replaced by Rage-Johnston Skyshield. At level 4, NKAF reinforcement teams will use either TechMach Hrom A helicopters, or additional Bokser tanks. Level 5 "Situation critical, response code 5! All available assets are re prioritized to engage Target One. Eviscerate that daemon! And may God help you." - The Dispatch NKAF's resources are now completely dedicated for hunting and taking down "the Primary Target". Roads are dominated by heavy armour, such as TechMach Boksers, and entire strike packages of helicopters are roaming the skies. Osa SAM's are numerous and will engage Rico not only in vehicle, but in parachute and wingsuit rides. Artillery rains down metal from stand off ranges, and jet fighters preform bombing runs, if the Protagonist is on the ground. Roadblocks are now enforced with multiple ATGM and/or AIM missile launchers, in addition to main battle tanks. At this point, ordinary infantry is no longer present at the AO, and most deployed soldiers are either heavy troopers, or Iranian crack-shot commandos. If reinforcements are called, those will be either TechMach/URGA Gvozd heavy assault choppers, or long-range missile bombardments that cover decently large areas. Clearing the HEAT Since NKAF lacks modern tracking equipment, clearing HEAT is relatively easy in comparison to Russian and Black Hand engagements. *Simply staying out of visual side works well until level 5 *Emergency evac by the Agency, that becomes available at Act II - but costs command points *Destroying all military personnel at the Area of Operations, before they call for backup - until level 5 *Liberating settlements *Destroying local Radar Stations; this also makes possible to clear level 5 HEAT by simply avoiding further contact. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Features